sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimm Family Home
The Grimm Family house is a two-storey building situated deep in the "farm country" of Ferryport Landing, close to the dense forest that shrouds the town. It is protected by various enchantments, allowing the Grimms to remain unaffected if a spell, enchantment or magical artefact (i.e Forgetful Dust) is cast over the entire town. The Grimm house is filled with items that Relda and Basil brought back from their extended honeymoon, as well as other magical artefacts that the Grimms have accumulated over the years. The walls are deocrated with many photos of the Grimm family (though Jacob is noticeably absent). Most notably, nearly every surface of the Grimm family home is covered in books, detailing Everafter histories, exploits and research. Description The Grimm house looks cosy and petite, with Sabrina observing that it looks "short and squat", just like its owner (Relda). Situated on top of a tree-speckled hill, the house is deep in what Relda calls "farm country", and the nearest neighbours are fifteen minutes away. The two-storey building has a wrap-around porch, small windows with blue shutters and a shrub-lined cobblestone path that leads to the front door. There is a dense forest immediately behind the house, and the branches of its trees loom over the roof. Upon entering the house, there is a coat closet close to the door. In every room, books cover all of the surfaces. The living room is surprisingly large for such a small house and the television is blocked by stacks of books, though Puck later moves them in order to watch the "magic box". The dining room contains a great oak table and the kitchen is white-tiled. Upstairs, there were initially five doors - four bedrooms (Relda's Canis', Mirror's and Sabrina and Daphne's) and a bathroom which has a rickety door that is slightly difficult to open. However, after Puck moved in, the house was magically extended to house five bedrooms, including Puck's impossible bedroom. Relda's room is decorated with tribal masks, swords and photographs from her travels with her husband, Basil Grimm. Mr. Canis room is sparsely furnished and contains a small woven mat which he likes to meditate upon. Mirror's room was previously Jacob's bedroom and is completely stripped bare, save for the the magic mirror. Sabrina and Daphne's rrom was previously their father's, and is painted a soft yellow, houses a queen-sized four-poster bed and has a slanted ceiling. It also has 'basic' security measures; unlocking the house requires a person to rap on the door three times and say "We're home." In more extreme cases (like when Jake got shot by the Scarlet Hand), the house goes into intensive defence mode, locking up completely and safely encasing the family within it's walls. Biography In Magic and other Misdemeanors, the house comes under a war of wills, as the newly appointed Mayor Heart wants to kick the Grimm Family out of their home and eventually out of Ferryport Landing altogether. However, the Grimm Family refuse to vacate the premises and scrape together the money to pay for the outrageous taxes that Heart has imposed on them. When Sabrina and Daphne accidentally travel to the future with Charming, they discover that the house had been destroyed by the Scarlet Hand, who now used it as their headquarters to make a point to the army allied with the Grimms. Sabrina furiously tears up when she sees it, just like her older counterpart who is stunned, saying how it hasn't got any easier to see the site after 15 years had passed since it's destruction. Eventually, by the end of The Inside Story, the house is discovered to be destroyed after Mirror was discovered to be the Master. It is implied that after the war effort ends, a new family house is built for the Grimms to live in, ending a chapter with the house that was a major part of the Grimm dynasty for nearly 200 years. Category:Settings